We are concerned with the isotopic and serologic diagnosis of thyroid disease, especially thyroid malignancy, immunological diseases of the thyroid including Hashimoto's thyroiditis, Graves' disease and hypothyroidism and in the subject of radiation-induced thyroid disease. The techniques used in this laboratory include conventional isotopic thyroid scanning with both older and newer agents, fluorescent thyroid scanning with intrathyroidal stable iodine quantitation, thyroid hormone testing, and radioimmunoassy of a variey of substances of interest in thyroid research. The basic biochemical aspect of our research involves study of the properties of gamma globulins from patients with thyoid disorders, fractionation of thyroid tumors in search of biochemical makers for thyroid malignancy, and the study of normal an abnormal thyroid proteins including thyroglobulin and "thyralbumin." We have interest in the relationship of thyroid function to that of the pituitary and hypothalamus, including reactivity of the pituitary-hypothalamic axis. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: "Antithyroglobulin Detection by "Double Antibody" Radioimmunoassay: Results in 566 Patients. Michael D. Okerlund, G. W. Carpenter, M. B. Caro and E. Lam (intr. by F. S. Greenspan.) (Abstract) Clinical Research 24: 144A, 1976.